


Never Let Me Go

by bigmenwinthese (orphan_account)



Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dadza and his wife, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Ghostbur, Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Tubbo and Tommy, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Realistic Minecraft, Reunions, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit Swears (Video Blogging RPF), he's actually a good guy in here what, like bro they really need to hire a therapist, they dont wanna lose each other again, they probably all have trauma, underrated characters get recognition baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: Tubbo could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as he left the office with Niki and Dream, making their way to the main area of the festival. He gripped onto the compass to prevent his hands from shaking, almost making his knuckles white.Did he really expect for him to be here?~Alternative Summary: It's been two years since Tommy's exile and since he went missing. Tubbo and Dream finally decided to be at peace with each other, and the wars have ended. There's two things that makes this year interesting for Tubbo. One: his best friend isn't dead and he's back. And two: there's a random evil red egg that they have to deal with.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Vincent | A6d
Series: Big D's MCYT AUs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054640
Comments: 17
Kudos: 290





	1. A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> REUPLOAD FOR A REASON  
> I do not ship minors even though they are aged up in this story, and I do not ship anyone who's uncomfortable with shipping. As far as I'm aware, some of them are okay with it, as long as you don't rub it in their faces.
> 
> Spoilers for the events of the Dream SMP. This is just me writing an AU of an aftermath so the crimson egg doesn't exist until now.

“What the fuck are you doing Karl?!” Sapnap asked in frustration, looking over at what his fiance is doing.

“It’s a kissing booth!” Karl proudly exclaimed, placing a sign in front of it.

“It’s a- pffthAHAHAHA-” Quackity bursted out laughing as he clutched the sides of his stomach and doubled over, while George shook his head in disbelief as he continued to decorate the place with lanterns.

Sapnap and Karl continued to argue against each other over the price for the kissing booth that was built out of wooden planks and fences. Alyssa and Pokimane distracted themselves from the scene with drinks.

Eret had finished hanging up the banners, as he turned his head over to Niki. “How is the cake coming along? I could provide assistance if you need to.” 

“Oh! You don’t have to. Me and Fundy have it covered.” Niki assured the other with a smile, continuing to mix the ingredients together.

“Maybe you can be the food taster once it’s finished.” Fundy suggested, his tail swaying back and forth behind him. The three of them continued to chat away, laughing at their own jokes.

Bad bonked Skeppy on the head for stealing one of the flower crowns that he made, while Puffy tried to stop them, but also laughing in amusement. Ponk could only sigh and cross his arms while Callahan watched the commotion.

Ant and Sam helped HBomb with the balloons, with Ant accidentally popping one every now and then with his claws. Thunder soon joined alongside them and started scribbling on the balloons with a pen.

“Everything seems to be coming along nicely.” Punz stated, his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. 

“Yeah, it is. But I can make it better!” Purpled grinned, as he began building something out of wool. He managed to build a small rabbit out of the resources that he had for a few minutes.

Punz couldn’t help but snort in response. It wasn’t exactly the best build. “Here, I’ll help.” He pulled out some blocks of his own and started rebuilding it. The younger argued, saying that it looks fine the way it is, but still let the older help him as he’s secretly grateful for it. 

Tubbo watched everyone in L’Manburg put decorations all around for an upcoming event, as suggested by many. They all needed a break from all the wars and the trauma, and a festival of some sort seems like the best option. At least no one will execute him this time.

The now nineteen year old president stared down at the compass in his hand, the glass cracked and the pointer no longer moving, also indicating Tommy had stopped moving. He asked for a new one from Ghostbur after he lost the first one to a charged creeper, and never let it out of his sight ever since. 

“Hey,” a voice cut in, interrupting his thoughts. “Are you doing okay?” 

Ranboo stood beside him, his expression laced with worry and concern for the other. Tubbo let out a sad smile, staring back at the compass once more. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.” He replied. “I just- y’know...I miss him.”

“Do you really think he’s still alive?” The enderman hybrid asked, head slightly tilted.

Tubbo stayed silent for a few moments, deciphering his answer. “To be honest, I don’t know. I just want to see him again, whether he’s dead or not.” His grip on the compass tightened. He looked back up, only to see the others having fun and laughing at each other’s jokes. 

It’s been two years since the server was at peace, and two years since Tommy’s exile. Deep down, Tubbo still felt guilt from making such a big mistake. He never really wanted to kick his own best friend out of the country that he built alongside the others, he really doesn’t. It was either him or the nation. 

_“THE DISCS DON’T MATTER, TOMMY! THEY DON’T MATTER!”_

_“You had one job! You couldn’t do one thing for me!”_

_“Tommy, you are hereby exiled from new L’Manburg.”_

The ram hybrid shivered at the awful memories of that day. Both of them said some things that they shouldn’t have, and both have done something they shouldn’t have done. Well, reminiscing about the past doesn’t make him feel any better, so he brushed those thoughts aside. 

“If Tommy is still alive and he decides to come back, then we’ll happily welcome him with open arms.” Tubbo said, looking up to Ranboo with a small smile. “For now, we should probably find Dream so that we can discuss the plans for the festival.”

“No fireworks?” Ranboo jokingly teased, making the two laugh.

“I’d rather not think about that. But I do have an idea for a thing that we can do…”

Their conversation drowned out into randomness according to the topic of the festival afterwards while walking down the stairs to check the area to see if the masked man had arrived, as well as tuning in the other’s conversations, all the worries and sadness dying out as they laughed.

Tubbo had a feeling that this year would be an interesting one.

~

Somewhere far in the northern mountains, there lived a family. A family who managed to also put their past wars and trauma behind them in order to reunite with each other. 

“Jesus Christ, Techno. Don’t you think we should have something else for breakfast aside from potatoes?” Phil asked, in a jokingly teasing way. The winged man has now taken the role of being the father once more, and he couldn’t be happier.

“Potatoes are superior, and I’d rather not eat my own people.” The piglin hybrid replied with his usual monotone voice that displays no emotion at all. His red cape was replaced with a white robe, matching with the older.

Phil let out a sigh as he shook his head while smiling. “Well, at least there’ll be more food besides potatoes at the festival.”

“I didn’t say I was gonna go with you.”

That’s when the ghost made an appearance, poking his head out of the hallway. “Come on, Techno, it’ll be fun! I’m sure that you’re welcomed.” Ghostbur cheerfully said with a smile, his yellow sleeves hanging loose from his hands. Despite having the choice to move on to the after life, he decided to stay with his friends and family.

Techno huffed through his nose, before giving in. “Fine, but what about the gremlin? He might burn down the house while we’re away.”

“I heard that!” Someone yelled from across the room.

Sure enough, the said teenager has changed a lot in a span of two years. Aside from going back to the once loud and brash kid he is, except much smarter and stronger, the sparkle in his eyes were no longer present. Tommy had developed some psychological problems from the loneliness and the manipulation, but he’s gradually getting better.

“Do you wanna come with us, Toms? I’m sure Tubbo would love to see you again!” Ghostbur exclaimed, oblivious to his younger brother’s spite to that name.

The other two took notice of his smile slightly faltering, and was about to speak up, when Tommy replied. “I don’t know if I’m ready to face him..or anyone else. I don’t even know if I’m allowed.” 

Phil placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready, we’ll be right beside you. I’m sure L’Manburg would welcome you with open arms.” 

“You know who to call when you want the government destroyed.” Techno half-heartedly laughed, earning a glare from his father.

Tommy couldn’t help but smile, grateful that he has a loving and supportive family. He thought about the memories from the past, and wondered how the others are doing. When he reached his breaking point, he fully submitted to depression, and was always close to the edge of the blackstone bridge. 

It was a miracle Techno came to save him just in time and pulled him back before he could go any further. His older brother brought him back home, away from everything. Since he left without a word, everyone presumed he was dead. He wanted to keep it that way but…

He wanted to see Tubbo and the others again. Even Dream.

“Alright, I’ll come with you guys.” Tommy finally responded. “Can I go grab a few things from my treehouse before we go? It’s not much, but I think it's worth bringing it with me.” 

“Well, we’ll be on a bit of a journey before we actually get to the SMP.” Phil stated as a matter-of-factly. 

“I just need the compass and a few other things. I’ll be right back.” 

~

“Dream, I reckon you should rest. You’re probably tired.” Tubbo looked over to the green hooded man who had taken his mask off to reveal his facial features, sitting across from the desk in front of him. “You’ve done enough, and I don’t want to burden you with my problems.”

“Technically, it’s partially my fault Tommy is missing, and I’m also your older brother. But if you insist.” Dream replied, leaning back against the chair. 

There was a comfortable silence between the two for a moment, before the older spoke up again. “How are you holding up?”

Tubbo knew why he was asking, with the bags under his eyes present from sleepless nights. He sighed. “I just miss him, Dream. I miss him so much. I should’ve visited him when I had the chance.”

Dream stayed silent, letting him ramble on. “I just- I keep getting dreams and- and I couldn’t stop thinking about what happened. There’s no way he’s dead, otherwise we would’ve found the body by now. The compass isn’t broken either, the last time I checked. It just- It doesn’t make any sense!”

He ran his fingers through his brown hair in frustration, and that’s when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him. He didn’t even need to look up to know it was Dream, as he just accepted it.

“I’m sorry, Toby. For everything I did to you and everyone. I guess the power got to my head and I just lost control of myself.” His voice was gentle and soft, a rare occurrence that only a few people would know. “I promise to make it up to you, and Tommy as well. I can’t guarantee he’s still..alive but we’ll find him, I promise.”

This is one of those times where Tubbo knew he isn’t completely alone, and that he still has his friends whom he can consider as his family. “Thank you, Dream.” He softly smiled, before suddenly noticing something from the corner of his eye.

The pointer on the compass was moving.

Tubbo thought he was just hallucinating, but as he carefully picked up the compass on the table, he knew it wasn’t his imagination. 

“Holy- Holy shit! Dream! It’s moving!” He exclaimed in such a way as if it's his first time. Should he feel happy? Scared? Nervous? All the emotions that he could possibly feel come crashing down. 

A wave of relief washed over him, that his best friend could still be alive. Maybe he could be coming back to L’Manburg? Is he upset? Does he plan to blow it all up and start a war? He prays to whoever the fuck is up there he didn’t go insane and nothing bad happened to him. Oh god, that would just make him feel even more terrible. Maybe he should’ve visited him when he had the chance--

“Tubbo, calm down.” Dream’s voice cut in through his thoughts, a hand placed on his shoulder. “We can’t assume anything just yet. It could mean anything for all we know.”

The younger ram hybrid let out a sigh, letting his shoulders relax. “Sorry..I was just really surprised. I mean- it hasn’t moved an inch in two years!” He exclaimed in disbelief, running his fingers through his hair. “Do you think he still hates me?”

He looked over to the masked man, who silently looked down at his feet. “I can’t say for sure. He did tell me how much he misses you everyday before he disappeared. Just don’t run away from it like I would do.”

The brunet didn’t need to see what was underneath that white mask to know that Dream is being genuine with his assurance. Before he could reply, there was a gentle knock on the door, and Niki slowly stepped into the room.

“Dream, they’re here.” She said with a smile, so Tubbo could only assume it was good news, which eased his anxiety a little. But he was curious as to who she meant.

“Who’s here?” He turned to look back to the older man, who only hummed in response.

“It’s just Philza and his family. You should come greet them.”

~

Tubbo could still feel his heart pounding in his chest as he left the office with Niki and Dream, making their way to the main area of the festival. He gripped onto the compass to prevent his hands from shaking, almost making his knuckles white. 

_Did he really expect for him to be here?_

He pushed his thoughts aside, looking up to see Philza and Techno arrive, with Phil landing using his wings and Techno using his trident. Ghostbur also appeared, happier than ever.  
  


“Welcome back, Phil, Ghostbur. And heeey, Techno, buddy!” Dream teased as he reached to pull the other in the hug, who harshly shoved him away. 

“Don’t even think about it.” Techno growled, sending a death glare through his skull. He looked like he would dropkick him any moment by now if it weren’t for Phil holding him back. Yep, they were definitely rivals.

“Hello everyone! We brought you a gift!” Ghostbur happily exclaimed. 

Everyone looked at the three with confusion, as Phil suddenly gestured his head to the side. A floating milk bucket suddenly appeared out of nowhere, which means someone used an invis potion before to get here.

Once the effect subsided, Tubbo’s jaw almost dropped. 

Standing there, was none other than his best friend, TommyInnit.

The blonde nervously looked at all of them, getting a bit overwhelmed by the shocked and surprised faces, until he finally broke the silence. “Um- hey, guys. It’s me, Tommy.” He said with a nervous smile.

Everyone was speechless, until Quackity launched himself at the taller man. “TOMMY! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!” 

The older practically screamed at the other’s ear until Fundy dragged him away, but not before hugging Tommy. “We’re so glad to have you back dude- You seem to have changed a lot.” He said, patting him on the shoulder.

“I am a big man now, quite literally.” Tommy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. Niki was the next one to give him a hug, who bursted out into tears while apologizing for not visiting him enough.

Thunder had a bit of a staredown, but soon drowned out his bitterness and ruffled the blonde’s hair. Bad gave him a quick hug, while Skeppy and a few others exchanged their greetings and ‘welcome back’ with him.

“Where the fuck have you been this whole time?! Why did you disappear just like that?!” Purpled started shaking him violently while gripping on his shoulders, but deep down, everyone knew he was glad to have his friend back.  
  


Ponk thankfully pulled his younger cousin away before Tommy got fully dizzy. “I’ll explain everything later, I promise.” He replied.

Tubbo didn’t even realize how much he had been staring when Dream nudged him on the shoulder. After Tommy exchanged a hug and a few words with Ranboo, their eyes met. Both of them had their matching compasses that hung loosely from their necks.

He didn’t change much. He just got a few inches taller, got a new suit, and his horns grew. But oh man, the other looked so much different from the last time he had seen him. 

His blonde hair was now longer, tied loosely into a ponytail, and he was wearing late Wilbur’s brown trench coat that seems to have been fixed and washed, the holes and the blood no longer present, underneath a red and white shirt and light brown cargo pants with white sneakers. 

Oh right- He better say something. “Um-” Tubbo tried to find the right words to say. 

“I’m sorry, Tubbo.” Tommy cut in. “I’m sorry for fucking things up. I..understand it now, since- since you were only doing what was best for L’Manurg, like how a good president should. I really am sorry...” 

Is it just him, or is his eyes way more dull and lifeless? It broke Tubbo to see his friend be this..this vulnerable and meek. But he knew that the other was stronger and smarter now, just like him and everyone else.

“I’m sorry too, Tommy. I shouldn’t have called you selfish after everything you’ve done. And..” Tubbo moved forward, spreading his arms out wide as a gesture for a hug. For the first time in a while, Tommy smiled at him, pulling the other into a hug. “I missed you so much man..please don’t disappear like that on me again.”

“No promises, but I’ll try.”

The two finally released the tears that they have been holding back for two years, now finally in each other’s arms once again. The others let them have their moment, smiles on their faces to indicate that they’re happy, even Techno, that the two finally reunited with each other. 

After they pulled away from each other, Dream cleared his throat, his emotionless mask staring at Tommy. Tubbo stepped aside but stayed close, afraid that another fight may break out between the two of them.

Until Dream suddenly held out his hand. “I know you won’t be able to forgive me easily, and that’s understandable. The discs are yours now, so you win.”

Tommy stared at his hand for a moment, before grinning. “You’re so formal, big D.” Instead of shaking his hand, he pulled the older into a hug, who also hugged back.

Everyone cheered, happy that the war is finally over. “Now that’s over with..LET”S PARTYYY!!” Quackity yelled, joined alongside Sapnap and Karl as music blasted from the speakers.

Tubbo never felt this happy, smiling wide the sides of cheeks hurt. But he could care less. Right now, everything was how it should be. The wars are over, with the L’Manburg and the Dream SMP reconciling, and his best friend is back. He wondered if this was just all a fever dream.

But just as he was about to follow the others, he saw a suspicious red vine crawling from underneath the railing. It was undeniably small, so the others wouldn’t have seen it unless you look closely enough. 

_That’s weird. Red vines don’t exist in the Overworld,_ the president thought, walking over to inspect it. 

“Tubbo? You coming?” Tommy called out to him.

“Oh- Yeah, sorry. Just thought I saw something.” Tubbo turned back towards his friends, making a mental note to himself that he shouldn’t worry too much about it.

It's probably just his imagination. Nothing bad is going to happen.

_Right?_


	2. Crimson Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took forever lolol  
> my pride will not let me post a 1000 word long chapter so I have to make it 2000 words long

Tubbo hasn't had this much fun in years, especially now that they’re all here together as a giant happy family. 

They played minigames, laughed and joked around, had a small karaoke club that he did not participate in, and now they’re sitting around the campfire (although most of the others have gone home), talking and catching up with each other.

“You should’ve seen it, Tubbo! He literally cried every time he saw your picture.” Quackity joking exclaimed, everyone knowing he wasn’t entirely serious.

“Wh- No! I did no such thing!” It was clear from Tommy’s defensive act that he was embarrassed. “And you fucking gave me the hardest pat on the back!”

Phil chuckled, ruffling the blonde’s hair. “Now now, let’s not fight.”

“By the way, I’ve been meaning to ask.” Fundy cut in, shifting uncomfortably. “Why did you fake your death..?”

The president saw how his best friend’s body tensed up a little, flinching at the sudden question. “Well..I didn’t mean to, to be honest. I just towered up into the sky and once I was about to jump, I just- I realized I could still fight back. Good thing I won’t have to do it anymore.”

“So you didn’t actually..” Tubbo trailed off, remembering that one time he came to visit. All he saw was a giant crater that comes from the remains of Logstedshire, and a tall pillar towered up in the sky.

Dream shifted uncomfortably in his seat, though no one made a comment about it, not wanting to push the subject further.

Techno crossed his arms, emotions hidden underneath the pig skull of his. “And then I found him living in my basement, stealing my stuff like a racoon.” 

“It was a great time! Me, Tommy and Techno had a lot of fun messing with pictures.” Ghostbur chipped in happily. The whole group laughed as the ghostly figure started showing them funny pictures that they printed and framed.

Tubbo wasn’t paying attention, as he still had a bit of an unfinished business. Thankfully, Tommy seems to have gotten his signal, as the blonde suddenly stood up and excused himself. The ram hybrid did the same, following suit. The others didn’t question it, as they all knew the two needed time with each other.

It didn’t take long before the two sat down on the bench, a comfortable silence between them. Neither of them realized before how much they had missed this- just watching the sunset while listening to the music disc.

“Do you still have the disc I gave you?” The younger broke the silence, turning his head towards the other. 

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” He replied, pulling out Mellohi out of his inventory. He then passed it to his best friend, who then proceeded to place it inside the jukebox. 

Silence drifted once again, the only thing you can hear was the calming melody of the music and the wind blowing in the breeze. That’s when Tommy decided to speak up first.

“I haven’t fully forgiven you yet.”

Those words stung a little, but Tubbo can’t exactly blame him. Who would exile their own best friend anyway just for a couple of burnt blocks? 

“That’s..understandable. I know you’re still mad at me but, you also have to understand how hard it was for me too.”

An audible sigh escaped his lips. “I know Tubbo, I know.” He gently placed his hand on the edge of the jukebox. “I can’t bring myself to hate you, but I can’t forget about what you did. I was so fucking  _ scared  _ and alone. The first time wasn’t so bad since I still have Wilbur but now..” 

Tommy let out a sad laugh, blinking his tears away. “Even now, I’m still scared. I’m scared that this is all just a dream and I’m still in exile. I have to slap myself to make sure this is all real, that being here is not just a hallucination. You being here is not a hallucination. I just- I’m- god, I don’t know anymore-”

“Hey, big man. Calm down.” Tubbo placed a hand on his back, rubbing circles to calm him down a little. “Tommy, look at me.”

The other hesitated for a moment, trying to wipe his tears away, before looking up to meet his eyes. “You’re not dreaming, okay? I regret exiling you, I really do. Even though I still don’t know if exiling you before was the right decision or not, but hell, I missed you so much, you don’t even know. I was so fucking terrified when you died, I almost offed myself.”

He never told anyone about his attempt, as Phil was the only one who knew about it, since he was the one who stopped him. The president watched as the tension released from his shoulders, and they both enveloped themselves into a tight hug.

“I missed you so much too, big T.” Tommy softly said, burying his face on his shoulder. He then shortly pulled away, now having eased the tension a little. “So..does this mean I’m still your right hand man?”

That made Tubbo laugh a little. “You always were. And as long as you don’t get in trouble again.”

“Awh come on, I learned my lesson. TommyInnit never dies!”

“Surely that’s not the only thing you’ve learned.”

The two then stared at the starry night sky, just letting their thoughts and worries drift away for now. Tommy bit the bottom of his lip, wanting to say something. “Hey- uh- Tubbo? Can I tell you something?”

“Hm? What is it?” Tubbo hummed in response, turning to look at him once more.

Tommy slightly shifted in his seat, finding the right words to say. “Actually, this isn’t the right time. I’ll tell you when I’m confident enough.”

“Oh- okay. If you say so.” 

Tubbo was a bit curious by what he wanted to say, but decided not to push it further, knowing the other is uncomfortable. “We should probably head back. Are you gonna stay the night at Phil’s house?” He asked, slowly getting up from his seat.

“Yeah. You can go on ahead, I’ll catch up in a bit.” Tommy waved him off, still staring into the night sky. The ram hybrid decided to leave it be, as he walked away from the bench and back into L’Manburg. 

He hung out with the others for a bit more, until they all decided to call it a night. Tubbo found it a bit strange that Tommy never came back, but decided to shrug it off. For now, he can finally rest peacefully, now that everything is finally coming along nicely.

~

_ BANG BANG BANG. _

Tubbo doesn’t recall someone banging on his door to be an alarm. He groaned, wondering who could be so eager to see him so early in the morning. He hastily got up from his bed and walked towards the door to answer it.

“Fucking finally.” Fundy was the first one to greet him, in the most unpleasant way possible. “I’ve been knocking on your door for about five minutes now.”

He yawned, rubbing his eyes open to get a better look at the orange fox. “What’s so important that you have to wake me up so early?” He was a bit upset his rest was disturbed, as it was probably the most sleep he had gotten in a while. 

“Get dressed. Dream wants to talk to you.” 

“Dream..? He could’ve just told me himself.”

“Well- actually, he wants to talk to the cabinet of L’Manburg.”

Oh. That makes sense. He just hopes that nothing bad is going to happen again. It had only been a few days since Tommy got back, and everything had been so peaceful so far.

Tubbo excused himself to get changed. Instead of wearing his usual dark blue suit, he decided to go with a pair of jeans and a green sweatshirt above a white shirt. The formal attire kinda suffocates him a little and besides, he still looks presentable, and that’s all that mattered. 

Head clouded with thoughts, the president didn’t even register the red vines that seem to be growing day by day until now. Huh, he doesn’t remember growing plants. Maybe someone accidentally placed it here?

Making his way to the camarvan, he saw that Fundy, Quackity and Ranboo were already there, waiting for the masked man to show up. Right, after Tommy was exiled and presumed dead, Quackity took over his position as the vice president, in which then they decided to add Ranboo as a member of the cabinet.

He wondered if the others would be okay to let Tommy back in again, but he’s preoccupied with other thoughts at the moment to ask. “Where’s Dream?” he asked, causing the attention to shift towards him.

As if on cue, the green hooded man had pearled himself towards them. “Right here. Also, I brought him along, since he was the former vice president. I hope you don’t mind.” 

Tubbo didn’t need to look who it was, but he did anyway. Tommy stood behind Dream, still wearing the same brown trench coat from before. He wondered how the blonde grew attached to it, considering it’s one of the reminders of the darkest times they’ve ever been through together.

Maybe it gave him the warmth that many others failed to give. 

“Anyways, I called you all here for something important.” His older brother’s voice brought him back to reality, and he quickly shifted his attention to the other. “The Badlands have discovered something weird yesterday, and it could possibly be a threat.”

“What is it this time?” Quackity asked, confusion and nervousness laced in his expression. 

“How do I explain it? Apparently there’s this..egg, and it seems to be connected to those red tentacles that I’ve seen growing near.” Dream explained.

That’s when it hit Tubbo. He thought that was just his imagination. “It would be best to find a way to eliminate it immediately. If it poses as a threat, then the citizens in L’Manburg and Dream SMP will be in danger.” 

“Yeah, about that…” Tommy intervened. “I tried taking it out by myself, despite my better judgement, but Bad and Sam started attacking me.”

“You what..? Tommy, you could’ve gotten-”

“I’m fine, Tubbo.”

Fundy raised an eyebrow in confusion. “Why would they just attack you like that? I mean, if it’s a bad thing, wouldn’t they help us get rid of it?”

“I’ve read something about this stuff in books before. Something about demonic possessions or something like that.” Ranboo interjected. “Maybe the egg is controlling them?”

Dream rubbed the bottom of his chin. “If that’s the case, then it's dangerous to go near it. I’ll ask Techno later if he knows anything about this.” 

“Well, since we’re all in this together, I’m helping you guys out.” Tommy grinned, making the ram hybrid knot his brows in slight confusion, a heartfelt laugh escaping his lips.

“You are technically a part of L’Manburg, Tommy. So it's kinda your job as well.” Quackity stated, crossing his arms. 

Everyone knew it holds a bit of truth to it despite being stated in such a jokingly manner, but Tommy’s expression gave off something different. Not to mention his next words that came out of his mouth.

“L’Manburg stopped being my home a long time ago.”

It was muffled and quiet, almost barely anyone heard it, except for Tubbo, who felt his heart drop. He wanted to say something, but decided to keep silent about it. Their meeting was cut short due to a terrifying scream heard from the outside. 

The six of them exchanged glances with each other, before scrambling out of the camarvan to see what the commotion was all about. Half of the houses were engulfed between red tentacles, vines sprouting from all sorts of places. 

Pretty sure everyone acted before they could even think. 

“Fundy, Quackity, get the citizens to a safe place! Ranboo, Tommy, come with me and we’ll check the houses to see if anyone is stuck inside!” Tubbo yelled out instructions, and they all seemed to oblige. Dream quickly went back to the Dream SMP after hearing from George that it had also been affected.

It all happened too fast for the nineteen year old president to even comprehend. The sounds of his people screaming in panic and terror echoed through his ears, and he can’t even focus properly with the overwhelming pressure that he has to keep everyone safe. 

But it’ll be fine, he told himself. He handled much worse before, right? 

“Hello? Anyone here?” Tommy called out as the two of them entered the top floor of the house, while Ranboo checked the downstairs. Tubbo faintly recognized this as Phil’s house, so he would’ve expected the winged man to be around here somewhere.

But instead, he saw a familiar red cape slouched down on the ground, a golden crown sitting on his head. 

“Techno? Techno!” The blonde shoved past the brunet to check up on his older brother. It took a while to register that the piglin was bleeding, an open gash on the side of his abdomen. 

Tubbo also rushed to his side, despite the vines crushing the building. “Come on, we’ll get you some medical help. It's dangerous to stay here.”

The two of them helped him up, wrapping both arms over their shoulders, as they slowly and carefully made their way out of the house. They met up with everyone else, Eret and Quackity trying to calm the citizens down who were still shaken up by what had happened. 

Niki and Ranboo quickly came to their aid, and helped Techno treat his wound. Tubbo was a bit relieved that no one else got hurt or died, but some people were still missing. 

“They took Phil.” Tommy growled, clenching his fist in anger. “I’m gonna have to go back to Techno’s base for a bit.” 

“I’ll go with you.” Tubbo declared, making the blonde stop in his tracks.

“...Your people need you right now, Tubbo. Besides, I can handle myself.” 

“Quackity can be in charge while I’m away. I can tell you need someone right now.” 

They both knew there was no way Tommy would win this argument, so he finally sighed in defeat. “Alright then. Promise me you wouldn’t be mad when we get there.”

Tubbo wondered why he would be, but decided to save his questions for later. He quickly informed Quackity of his and Tommy’s whereabouts before leaving the area. 

He knew this wasn’t what a president would do but right now…

“Ready to go, Tubbo?”

Right now, he just wants to be someone’s best friend. And this is exactly what a best friend would do.

“Ready whenever you are.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for once i actually know where this plot is going since it was planned hooray

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments! I love reading your thoughts about this <3


End file.
